Recordatorio
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Un pequeño recordatorio mes tras mes, no estaba tan mal.
_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner .

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temática slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

.

 **Recordatorio**

-.-.-

—Minho, ¡basta! —Newt intentó zafarse, pero su cuerpo fue más rudamente presionado contra la pared mientras sus manos eran alzadas sobre la cabeza y ésta forzada a hacerse al lado mientras los labios del otro acaparaban su cuello mordiendo—. ¡Oye! —se quejó con un gemido y retorció pegando una mejilla contra la madera, el moreno estaba a su espalda y, el sentirlo tan duro contra su trasero le bombardeó al estómago un nudo que detonó con una ola de calor.

La mano libre del asiático se paseó con descaro por el cuerpo hasta la entrepierna ajena, donde tocó por encima de la ropa todo lo que pudo.

—¡Minho! —Newt intentó empujarlo entre irritado por no poder hacer nada y rojo por el calor y todo eso que se le revolvía, e incluso se acaloró más (si se podía) cuando el pantalón le cayó a las pantorrillas y la mano siguió la misión de masajear—. Klunk... —el vientre le vibró y con el corazón acelerado medio se le olvidó lo que intentaba—. Minho... ¡deja de morde—... —Se le fue la voz cuando el miembro ajeno desnudo se frotó contra su trasero y tuvo que apoyar las manos (ahora libres) contra la pared para no caerse.

Aquello era ridículo, todo eso estaba sucediendo sólo porque el otro no podía tener más seguridad.

— _No desconfío de ti, sino de ellos —_ aclaró éste muy seguro mientras lo embestía atrapándolo contra la pared.

Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con el keeper runner enojado, siquiera Gally, pero éste parecía no entenderlo. Además, ¿si con quién cree que estaba tratando? Newt pensaba que requería por lo menos cierto reconocimiento de que no era un dejado.

El rubio mordió los labios y aguantó una exhalación sin aire cuando sintió la penetración y se negó a gemir tan fuerte como lo sentía; sabía que eso era lo que buscaba el otro, pero no dejaría el brazo tan fácil a torcer.

Boqueó y sin proponérselo se le escapó la voz con fuerza a la siguiente estocada y volvió a retorcerse cuando su miembro regresó a ser capturado en caricias.

No le gustaba que Minho lo conociera tan bien como para saber dónde justo moverse, era trampa y...

El cuerpo se le enchinó al contacto de los labios justo al inicio de la nuca y, para cuando supo de él, estaba respirando agitado, sudado y con ojos cerrados presionaba la frente contra la pared.

—Shank de mierda... —la voz le raspaba, eso sólo significaba que los único que pudieron no haberlo escuchado (y con suerte) serían los grievers—, necesitas solucionar tus klunks inseguridades —y se sintió frío cuando el otro cuerpo se alejó.

—Solamente les recuerdo lo que es mío.

Irritado, escuchándole hablar, se giró a enfrentarlo; éste terminaba de acomodarse los pantalones para después estirarse a lo alto. No pudo evitar deslizar la mirada sobre la espalda perlada y tragar saliva de manera dura.

—¿A mí también?

—Si es necesario lo haré.

Newt rodó los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, como si meditara cómo intentar entablar una conversación inteligente.

—Eres una klunk bestia.

Minho se encogió de hombros no dando importancia. —¿Y qué si lo soy? —lo miró—, no he escuchado quejas.

Medio ofendido, esos ojos azules se enmararon por unas cejas fruncidas. ¿Acaso no había estado escuchando todo lo que dijo?

—Newt... —él se acercó cercándolo con ambos brazos a los laterales de su cabeza, tal cual había empezado todo—, a la siguiente dilo de manera que te crea, entonces pararé.

Y el aludido volvió a detestar que lo conociera tan bien porque, aunque se resistiera y renegara de lo bochornoso que era repetir todo aquel ritual de recordatorios mes tras mes para el iluso recién llegado, sentir a Minho tan fuerte dentro suyo, y no de manera física, lo desarmaba.

—Eres un shuck-face...

El keeper sonrió de medio lado y bajó por el cuello.

—... y vas a pagar todas esas marcas, me va a dolor el cuerpo un buen rato. Hoy te has excedido. ¿Te molesta tanto que lo llame Tommy?

Minho gruñó y siguió, y Newt olvidó sus quejas al sentirlo bajar y bajar hasta que el mundo volvió a movérsele.

-.-.-

La mañana siguiente medio mundo estaba incómodo y somnoliento, sobre todo el newbie, quien apenas mencionaba palabra mientras tragaba cereal.

—Acostúmbrate greenbean —Chuck no parecía darle mucha importancia—, sobre todo si serás amigo suyo —y después algo pareció darle risa.

.

Fin

.

 **Comentarios:** Algo sin complicaciones.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
